Forever Wasn't Ours
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin breaks Jasmine's heart will she move on in the end?
1. HeartBroken

Jasmine was worried. Aladdin was out in the market place and hasn't come back for a month.  
They were supposed to be married tonight at sundown. Aladdin had set off on a vacation to the marketplace to supposedly visit his old friends, and he had said he'd be back tonight, but still hasn't come back.  
What could have gone on? Could he have died, could he have fallen in love with somebody else and got married,  
either way Jasmine did not want to think about it. "What if he's not coming back father?" asked Jasmine with a worried expression. "He will be back," said the sultan. The sultan hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forward.  
"Don't worry dearest, it will all turn out okay," said the sultan.  
"I hope so," said Jasmine.  
At the same time, Aladdin was in the marketplace with his secret lover. "I love you Sadira. I want to be with you forever. The problem is I have to break things off with Jasmine.  
I want it to work out. I care about her, but as a sister. You're the one I love and want to marry," said Aladdin.  
"I love you too Aladdin and I know that you'll find a way that we can be together one way or another," said Sadira "If it takes me eternity," said Aladdin. They kiss.  
"Okay this is it I'm going to go find Aladdin, wish me luck Rajah," said Jasmine hugging her pet tiger. Jasmine put on her peasant disguise and went to the market place. Only to find Aladdin in the arms of another woman. "Aladdin how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! Now I see that all you wanted was to rule Agrabah.  
I hate you! I'm never speaking to you again," said Jasmine giving Aladdin back the ring.  
"Jasmine wait..." called Aladdin, but Jasmine was already out of his sight.  
"Well, at least you broke it off somehow," said Sadira.  
"Yes good point at least now we're free to love each other," said Aladdin. Jasmine managed to overhear the conversation.  
"So that's what you've been away for so long. You could've just told me you were in love with somebody else, but instead you lied to me and told me you were going to visit some old friends and you'd be back in time for our wedding. I should've known you didn't really care about me"  
said Jasmine angrily.  
"But Jasmine I do care about you like a sister. I thought I was in love with you and then I met Sadira and I felt something special with her that I never felt with you," said Aladdin. "Just leave me alone, it's over I do not want anything to do with you!" said Jasmine.  
"FINE Be that way," said Aladdin.

Jasmine went back home to the palace.  
"So did you find him?" asked the sultan.  
Jasmine broke into tears.  
"Dearest what's wrong?" asked the Sultan.  
"He's gone. He met a girl named Sadira in the market place and fell madly in love with her and broke it off with me," said Jasmine fighting back tears.  
The sultan took Jasmine into his arms and hugged her.  
"How dare he? After all you've been through for him," said the sultan angrily.  
"I'll never be okay again," said Jasmine.  
"Yes you will it'll just take some time," said the sultan. 


	2. The Second Wind

Jasmine spent most of the days in her room. Crying. With Rajah by her side. "I don't know how I'll ever make it," said Jasmine to Rajah. Suddenly a voice called out "Jasmine"  
Jasmine looked up, the voice sounded very familier. It was none other than Jafar. The one who tried to force her into marriage to take over the kingdom.  
"Jafar what are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back," said Jasmine.  
"So I escaped. That Aladdin didn't know who he was messing with. speaking of Aladdin, where is he"  
"He's gone," said Jasmine.  
"Gone? What do you mean?" asked Jafar.  
"He's not here anymore. He broke it off with me after meeting a girl in the marketplace and falling in love with her"  
said Jasmine fighting back the tears.  
"How dare he! If I knew where he was I'd hit him so hard he wouldn't know what hit him," Jafar said.  
Jafar hugged Jasmine.  
"It'll all be fine. Just forget about him. He didn't deserve you. You deserve much better than him," said Jafar. Jasmine was surprised he was being so nice. "One question. Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Jasmine.  
"Well, to start off I'm in love with you. I always have been even when I was evil. I've always tried to hate you, but I can't. You're just totally hate free," said Jafar to Jasmine.  
"Jafar I can't. It's just so hard to move on. I mean I really loved him and he broke my heart"  
said Jasmine sadly.  
"I understand, I'll be there if you need me," said Jafar hugging her again.  
"Thanks," said Jasmine and she couldn't help but smile.  
The sultan heard the whole conversation."Go for it," he said to Jasmine.  
"What?" asked Jasmine surprised.  
"He's obviously in love with you. Seems to have changed his ways, I can tell you feel for him too," said the sultan encouraging Jasmine.  
Jasmine nodded.  
"But I don't want to get hurt again," said Jasmine.  
"Just take a chance. Love like you've never been hurt," said the sultan.  
"Okay I'll go for it" said Jasmine smiling.  
"That's my girl," said the sultan hugging his daughter.  
"Jafar?" said Jasmine.  
"Yes Jasmine?" said Jafar.  
"I've made up my mind. I'm going to let him go. It's time to put it behind me.  
I'm in love with you too," said Jasmine smiling. They kissed and then looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Jasmine. I love you. I have for the longest time. Even when I was evil. I'll never let you go. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth by marrying me?" asked Jafar.  
"Yes I will and I love you too," said Jasmine smiling. They kiss and everyone applauds. "Nothing on Earth can ever break us up," said Jafar to Jasmine.  
"Not even the strongest force," said Jasmine back. They kiss again. 


End file.
